


If only

by KuroTsubasa



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Bad end, M/M, aobas thoughts about a certain individual YE A, i dont know how tags work oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1451710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroTsubasa/pseuds/KuroTsubasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba's thoughts on a certain individual during Vitri's bad end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If only

**Author's Note:**

> Talking about what if Mizuki had a bad end and yea he works for Morphine aka Vitri and Aoba thinks Mizuki hates him now but Mizuki doesn't because Mizuki just got brainwashed and ye a it's all because of vitri basically *SWEATS* Inner thoughts of Aoba, nothing much.

_Tick, tock._

_Tick._

_Tock._

_What…time is it?_

_This is…_

_Where?_

_…_

_Footsteps._

_One…no, three._

_“Aoba-san, have you waited long?”_

_“Aoba~ We’re back!”_

_Ah, it’s them._

_My ‘masters’._

_And…_

_Him._

_“Aoba-san? Were you lonely?”_

_“He cried…how cute.”_

_Their words are thrown across my bare skin, but I don’t flinch. I don’t feel shame, nor shock anymore._

_Did I really cry? I didn’t realise._

_Ah, now that they mentioned it, my cheeks feel a bit wet._

_I don't care what words they throw to me, I only care about him._

_Is he watching me?_

_Is he smirking at me?_

_Does he care…about me?_

_“Mizuki-san, please go clean up the other rooms while me and Trip spend some time with Aoba-san.”_

_“Yes yes, please do so.”_

_“I understand.”_

_It’s…him._

_I failed Scrap on him a while ago now. How long was it again?_

_I can’t remember. I’ve lost track of the days. I don’t know why I’m still thinking._

_I guess I care…I love him too much. I still have the last of my humanity within me to care about him._

_If only…I didn’t fail Scrap on him. If only I had tried harder, had picked my words better, had talked to him more._

_I haven’t heard his voice in so, so long. I miss it. His casual, relaxing voice._

_I miss his smile, his bright, encouraging smile._

_I miss his face, slightly tanned but never without a grin._

_But…it’s all too late._

_He hates me, he must. After all I’ve put him through, there is no reason why he wouldn’t. I’m not surprised. But,_

_It hurts._

_Day after day, alone in this place, I lose a little bit of my humanity. But I never, ever stop to worry about him._

_And every time I think about him, I can’t help but to think about how I’ve failed him, and with it comes self hatred, so much it suffocates me._

_Yet I can’t stop myself to think that it is only the right thing, to think of._

_I…have failed him._

_“So, Aoba-san, let’s start.”_

_“Today was really boring, I need to recharge myself…with Aoba.”_

_“We love you, Aoba/Aoba-san.”_

_If only…_


End file.
